darwins_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Darwin's End Wiki
Welcome to the ! The one stop hub for all information for roleplayers on Darwin's End! Here you will find all hyperlinks, lore, world info, quests, images, characters and other applicable information! More will be added as time goes on. You may even find yourself mentioned here. You are not required to read all of this information as you join or before you make a character, read at your leisure. The only necessary lore on your first visit is the Condensed Lore. Condensed Lore -{The Current State of the World}- The year is 2619, though anything beyond 2322 becomes an atomic tasting blur, playing witness to the rise and fall of civilisations of old, a breaking of borders via war and political bullying. What these civilisations not-so-graciously left in their destructive and nuclear wake was the vivid realisation that Global Warming only heightened the chaos, Mother Nature seeping back to reclaim her land in the aftermath of man's volatile ambitions. With little aid of our ancestors with what they left behind and even littler realm to safely rise back from the ashes, mankind was split across the globe and forced into suffocatingly small specs of land that now make up the 6 major cities. >Seoul >Sao Paulo >Seattle >Stockholm >Cape Town >Merida Together, they formed the Free Cities Alliance, FCA, with the aim of prosperity and rebuilding, sharing scientific knowledge, firepower, food and resources together in silent and masked desperation. -{Current State of ROK}- Seoul, often aptly nicknamed Darwin's End, is home to and run by a mega-corporation and society based project named 'ROK', the history of the name is lost to the wind, but the 3 letters can inspire hope, confidence and fear in the weariest of its believers. ROK was and still is lead by the Director, sometimes called ‘Emperor’, an anonymous and mysterious entity that whispers into the ears of the more commonly known and seen leaders of ROK: The Heads of Department, or HoDs. There are 3 HoDs for the 3 Departments, they are the main authority within each and are as follows: >Science Department, where elections are underway. >Tech Board, lead by Fontaine Plasmerite. >Army Bureau, lead by James Johnson. Their duties are self-explanatory, this system has been employed for under 100 years thanks to the now cryo-frozen General Titus, with the Director never seemingly replaced. -{History of ROK}- Seoul, more rather ROK, is sceptically viewed and almost feared within the FCA after the creation of the Generals shortly after Seoul joined the Alliance. These Generals, 12 in number and including Titus, were born and bred by masterminds within the Science Department to be superhuman with impeccable stamina, endurance, strength, intelligence and abilities that left the rest of the world feeling threatened. These Generals were deployed to combat one target, the Nomads, a militant group of radicals who rose to stand against ROK and the FCA throughout the world. These Nomads took to the wasteland and waged war, earning sympathy and even support from one General in particular: Palamedes, who turned against ROK and brought half the Generals with him after ambushing and leaving ROK loyalists in tatters. The war reached it's pique in 2542 when General Titus and remaining ROK allies fought off an invasion of Nomads lead by Palamedes into the city, creating the Seoul festival 'Victory of Seoul' every year since. Titus went on to hunt down further Nomadic sympathisers in the wasteland, reaching into what was once Europe to clean up the mess before his gravely injured form returned and was forced into cryostasis until he can be saved. -{Into the Future for ROK}- Now, in our current years, a new Department has arisen by order of the Director, the 'Elites', to take the shape of a more controlled version of the Generals. A decision that has not been met with grace and trust but so far only one individual has gone through the arduous changing programme. With no more funding, the project has ground to a halt, allowing ROK to set its sights on the gangs that grow more prolific and regimented by the day. >Neo-UCS >The Collectors >New Genesis All presiding within Seoul's walls and on a rampage to set their ideals and goals in stone, do not mistake the term 'gang' applied to them for being mindless money laundering hooligans. They are ruthless, with ideas, beliefs and ways of thinking that fuel them onwards. Outside Seoul is no less safe, with the Ravagers, Sentinels, nuclear fallout and unknown beasts that prowl and rule there. It is your time to rise within ROK, to pave your way and join in the efforts to protect our bustling city of 23 million strong. Rank and Tier Rewards Ranking up within ROK is meant to display your clearance into locations and your authority level within a group, as well as let staff know how competent, active and consistent a roleplayer you are. There may be exception in scenes if your char is an Investigator, in which you can the authority when you are performing your work. Only your HoD or server staff can rank you up. - HoD - Head of department The highest rank achievable for a player, how to become one can be found in the ROK Management tab below. Control over your Department, the final say on everything, 4 cybernetics or more biotic prowess, a seat on the council, audience with the Director. - Senior/Major Biotics are fully available OR 3 cybernetics, can enrol to be HoD in the next elections, can get into almost every corner of ROK bar the underwater lab. - Median/Lieutenant An extra cybernetic, can request a biotic from their HoD, though the HoDs are fully allowed to refuse without reason. If the Elite programme reopens, this tier and higher will get selected from, can select and own personalised weapons. - Junior/Cadet 1 cybernetic mod, entry level, does not mean you have to be fresh faced to ROK, can have a max of 3 weapons. All Released Data Files * Timeline: 1914 - 2619 * Within Seoul ** ROK Management *** Science Department *** Elites *** Tech Board *** Army Bureau * Outside Seoul ** Sentinels * Nomads ** The Generals *** Andromeda *** Serra *** Sindri *** Ishtar *** Marduk *** Azrael *** Gauche *** Areus *** Palamedes *** Titus * Other ** Biotics ** Weapons of ROK Category:Browse